1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to French manicure templates and more particularly pertains to templates for painting curved lines on the tips of fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail templates is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail templates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping nail polish from adhering to the skin adjacent the fingernail area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,885 to Coveney and 5,150,726 to Rucker masks for placement around nails to prevent nail polish from inadvertent deposition on cuticle and skin tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,592 to Hellein and 5,085,234 to Silverman disclose shields for placement around fingernails to protect drying polish thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,648 to Hokama teaches a method for applying crescent shaped tabs to the forward tips of human fingernails.
In this respect, the French manicure templates according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of painting curved lines on the tips of fingernails.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved French manicure templates which can be used for painting curved lines on the tips of fingernails. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.